peaceofffandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
A player’s position in the overall rank is also determined by their finishing position in the Happy Week. The weighting factor of every new Happy Week is twice as big as the factor of the previous Happy Week. The final standings between players (both in the overall and in the individual assessment ranks) are configured when the final Happy Week is completed. The rankings are posted on the game’s website and stay there permanently. Based on their final ranking points and their total damage, players receive the equivalent amount of reputation '''points, which are added to the total amount of reputation points that players will collect from participating in the future worlds of Tetractys. Guild ranks Guilds are ranked based on the amount of '''prestige they win from participating in tournaments and events. At the end of every Happy Week and based on their rankings they receive the equivalent amount of prestige points. The final standings between guilds are configured when the final Happy Week is completed; the first team in the prestige-rank is''' the winner of the game''' and its members enter the Tetractys’ Hall of Fame. Based on their prestige and the amount of damage caused by its members during each Happy Week, guilds receive the equivalent guild reputation points, which are added to the total amount of reputation points that guilds have collected from participating in the previous worlds of Tetractys. 'Winners and finalists' A good collaboration between players can lead to Dim-bo-o’s defeat and to him abandoning his efforts of bringing peace to Tetractys. When this happens, the first kudos will go to the 2 most significant contributors, i.e. the best guild and the best player who will be announced winners of the current era. The names of these players will also be demonstrated in the Hall of Fame, among all the previous and future liberators of Tetractys. A special reference will also be made to the first players of each individual assessment rank (small wins will contribute to a big success). In order for this victory to be achieved, one should take into account all the significant elements of the game: the use of gold coins, the cultural and technological evolution, the defeat of cheery-nosed Jesters, the use of equipment from The General Store, and more importantly the nonstop march from one realm to another. 'World reputation' As mentioned above, apart from their rankings in the various individual ranks and in the overall rank of the world that they’re at, players also receive''' reputation points from all previous/ future journeys in the worlds of Tetractys'. These reputation points are awarded based on a player’s successful performance in the prosperity eras, and determine a player’s '''overall value'. The same goes for guilds; the reputation points that guilds receive in the current world of Tetractys are added to the points collected from previous worlds, and the guild with the biggest total amount of reputation points becomes''' the greatest guild of all time'. Based on their reputation, players and guilds from all the worlds of Tetractys are ranked in a '''world ranking board'. This board is updated on a daily basis, awarding prizes and winner cups to the best players of all eras. The first players to collect a certain amount of reputation points receive special gifts '''as recognition of their skills; these gifts are awarded during a '''special ceremony, which is organized exclusively for this event. Our wish is to always have strong and spirited players in our journeys on Tetractys. And, as Dim-bo-o would say in his unresentful manner zee nonoro kerara pikiko-ra, i.e. may the cold never reach their soul. | valign="top" width="30%" | __NOEDITSECTION__ |}